Skylight Mystical Unity
Skylight Mystical Unity \\ is the sixth series of the Mystical Unity franchise, in the 2nd season. The franchise is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. The motifs of this series is sky, weather, and light vs dark. Plot Skylight Mystical Unity Episodes With black magic out of Sunset Valley, a new town holds more problems now than ever. After the events of Warrior Mystical Unity, the town near the town of Migi Mount is having bad events after the war. The city of Shiningstone started having a lot of snow storms which making not sunny at all. Shining Stone used to be a sunny place that never gets really big storms until the war. One villain from way back saw this as an advantage to take over the city of Shiningstone, then the rest, rather than taking over Migi. Everything was going well, saying that he would stop the weather unless he ruled over Shiningstone. The ruler knew what he did, so he said that he won't, making the villain really mad. He started attacking Shiningstone, until the fairy in Sunset heard about it, and being sent to there to stop him. The fairy has to find 5 girls as they fight to save the town from being a winter wonderland forever. Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Alexis Colombo / Unity Sky' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Blue Light of Mystical Unity! Unity Sky! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: ??? Symbol: ??? Power: Light *'Kaylee Amando / Unity Bird' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Purple Light of Mystical Unity! Unity Bird! Prepare for Battle! Theme Color: Purple Gem: ??? Symbol: ??? Power: Light *'Hailey Cooper / Unity Cloud' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Pink Light of Mystical Unity! Unity Cloud! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: ??? Symbol: ??? Power: Light *'Scarlett Driver / Unity Fly' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Yellow Light of Mystical Unity! Unity Fly! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Yellow Gem: ??? Symbol: ??? Power: Light *'Brooklyn Ford / Unity Shine' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Green Light of Mystical Unity! Unity Shine! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Green Gem: ??? Symbol: ??? Power: Light Antagonists Mascots *'Suki' Voiced by: N/A Suki is one of the main mascots of the franchise and is the main mascot for the whole second season. Both her age and birthday is unknown but it's hinted that she was young in the first series and grows older through the whole season. She grows older and gets more powers through the second season. Though only appearing for only one season, she comes to be included as part of the main cast in the last series in the fifth season. Supporting Characters Movie Characters Items Locations *'Shinging Stone' Location: North America Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors XD!! Effort to Friendship!!' Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 2) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 2) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 2 Category:Skylight Mystical Unity